Here to Stay
by Jeniel0303
Summary: *This is a story I wrote for a challenge on TH* In this story, Sam and Patrick are still together and Jason escaped from Crichton Clark and is back in town (as played by SBu). He's back for his wife but what he finds when he gets home has him racing against the clock to stop Sam from making the biggest mistake of her life. Enjoy! Warning: NC-17, Sexual Content
**Here to Stay**

 **In this story, Sam and Patrick are still together and Jason escaped from Crichton Clark and is back in town (as played by SBu). He's back for his wife but what he finds when he gets home has him racing against the clock to stop Sam from making the biggest mistake of her life. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Sam ran until her sides burned, unsure where she was heading, her vision blurred by the rain. The long white train of her wedding dress dragged behind her, her heels clicking against the ground.

Sam finally came to a stop, the silky strands that were once smoothed back into an elegant chignon now falling around her face in wet hanks, her veil hanging loose in her hands. Her chest heaving, she hunched over, the back of her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle the screams that begged to be released.

Sam looked around blindly, and finally realized where she was. Pier 52 on the docks. The place where her husband had been taken from her. _Of course this is where I'd come_ , she thought hysterically, her mind racing.

She began gasping in air, struggling to contain her pain before she finally stopped fighting. Sam crumbled where she stood, falling to her knees as sobs wracked her tiny frame. She covered her face with her hands and gave herself over to the mixed emotions coursing through her, letting the rain pound against her bare shoulders. Heartache, pain, joy, hope, disbelief, and anger all fought for dominance within her.

The sound of heavy footsteps splashing down the docks towards her had Sam stiffening.

"Sam!"

The deep baritone that was so achingly familiar, shot through her, causing her to begin to tremble uncontrollably as she lifted her face to stare at a face more familiar to her than any other. She stared into baby blue eyes shining with emotion. She shook her head and stared down at the floor, watching the raindrops crash against the ground with a lost expression.

"This isn't real. You're not here." She said, her voice breaking. "I'm just imagining you're here because I wish you were, but at some point I'll look up and you won't be here. You won't be here, and I will lose you all over again." She cried, sobs shaking her shoulders.

Jason stared down at Sam, his heart breaking. Her pain was so visible and deep and it echoed his own. He had fought for so long to get away from Helena and her men, for this moment. To get back to his wife. It had never occurred to him that the day he returned for her would turn out to be her wedding day to another man. He'd run into his penthouse, throwing open the door, expecting to see his wife and son there. Instead, he'd found Molly and Kristina in matching evening gowns.

" _Oh my God." Kristina had said, staring at him with wide eyes._

" _Where's Sam?" Jason had asked impatiently._

 _Kristina just stared at him, the bouquet in her hands falling to her side. Molly opened her mouth to speak but had to stop and swallow before trying again._

" _She-she's not here. Jason, is that really you?" She asked in wonder._

 _Jason smiled and nodded._

 __" _It's me. Please, Molly, tell me where Sam is."_

 _Molly looked at Kristina, horror in both their eyes before Molly turned back to Jason, her horror sliding into pity._

 __" _Oh, Jason. Sam is at the Queen of Angels." Molly said softly._

 _Jason looked at her in confusion but shook it off._

" _Alright, thanks." He turned to go but stopped when Kristina called out his name urgently. He looked back. "What? What's wrong?"_

 _Kristina hesitated before taking a step forward._

" _Sam's at the Queen of Angels...because she's-she's getting married. To Patrick Drake."_

 _Jason stared at her in shock._

" _Sam's...she's getting married?" He asked, his hand unconsciously lifting to cover his heart. It felt as if a knife had been shoved into it. Molly saw his pain and hurried to explain._

" _She thought you were dead! She was alone for so long, and the grief from losing you was unbearable for her. It took her so long to recover, so long that even on the day that Patrick proposed to her, she was struggling with letting you go. But she thought you were dead. How are you not dead? Where the hell have you been?" Molly had started out trying to make Jason understand how this could have happened, but ended it angry on Sam's behalf._

 _Jason shook his head._

" _Later. I have to find Sam. I have to stop her." Without waiting for a response he ran out of the penthouse. He'd stolen a car and sped towards the church._

 _When he arrived, guests were filing in. Spotting Carly parking her car, he climbed out and headed towards her. The sight of her filled him with love and relief. It was visible proof that his best friend was alive and well. He waited until all the guests had filed in and grabbed Carly's hand, yanking her out of sight._

 _Carly began to struggle, but Jason gripped her shoulders and shook her._

" _Carly, stop! It's me! It's Jason." He said quickly. She'd frozen at the sound of his voice, her head rising slowly to look up at him. Her expression changed quickly from disbelief, hope, and finally joy. She threw her arms around him, crying._

 __" _Jason! Oh my God, Jason! You're alive, you've come back to us." Carly sobbed, holding him tight. Jason held her close, closing his eyes. Carly pulled back and cupped his face._

 __" _How? What happened to you, Jason?" She asked in a trembling voice. Jason shook his head._

 __" _I don't have time to explain right now, Carly. I need to get to Sam. I have to stop her. Can you get me in without being seen?"_

 _Carly's eyes widened as she recalled why she was here._

" _Of course, yes! But you owe me an explanation later!" She said, pointing at him. Jason grinned. She was still the same old Carly. He nodded and she smiled back at him. Grabbing his hand, she led him around to the side of the church. Slipping in through one of the side doors, she pulled him towards the bridal suite. She motioned for him to wait and walked in. She straightened her shoulders, and he watched with amusement as her face transformed. Suddenly, a happy and relaxed mask fell over her features. She smiled brightly and walked in, her voice echoing out into the hall._

" _Sam, you look gorgeous! Alexis, can you come out here for a minute? They need you to deal with some last minute details."_

" _Hello to you too, Carly." Alexis said dryly. She pressed a quick kiss to Sam's cheek and turned to face Carly with a strained smile. "Let's go." Jason pressed against the wall as she swept out of the room with Carly. Carly shot a triumphant look over her shoulder as she led Alexis away._

 _Jason took a deep breath and stepped into the room, closing the door and locking it behind him._

 _Then he just froze. Standing in front of him, her head lowered as she strapped on her white, lace heels, was Sam. And she was more beautiful than he remembered. She finished slipping on her show and lowered her leg, dropping the long white skirt of her dress down. She was smoothing out the skirt and still hadn't noticed him yet._

 _Jason took that moment to drink in her beauty. Her silky, thick brown hair was pulled back into some kind of fancy hairstyle, with a few tendrils of curls framing her face. Her lush curves were squeezed into a long, lace wedding dress that was fitted from the top of the low-cut sweetheart neckline to her tiny waist, where it flowed out from there and fell in delicate folds at her feet. Her face was flawless, from her smoky eye makeup to her siren red lips. She was exquisite. Jason let out a long breath, mesmerized by her._

 _Suddenly, Sam froze. Her head lifted slowly and her eyes locked with his. Her mouth dropped open and she stumbled back a step. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at him._

" _You're not here. You're not here." She said in a hoarse whisper, shaking her head. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she stared at him, her heartbreaking._

" _This is just like before, when I found out Danny was really your son. I thought you were there. I thought you were there and we talked and held each other and you were so happy. I was so happy. But then you were gone. You were gone and I was alone again." She said, feeling lost and confused. Jason's heart broke as he listened to her while at the same time it swelled beyond measure. Was he hearing her right? Danny was really his son? He forced himself to put that aside until he'd gotten through to her._

" _Sam, it's really me. I'm here. I'm alive." He said slowly, taking a cautious step forward only to freeze when she skittered backwards, crashing into the vanity, sending things crashing to the ground._

" _It can't be. You're dead. You died and you left me all alone. I'm imagining you here because...because I'm looking for some kind of sign of approval from you. I need you to tell me you want me to be happy with Patrick." She said quickly, trying to figure out why she would be seeing Jason today of all days._

 _Jason eased forward._

" _I do want you to be happy, Sam. But not with Patrick. With me. I'm home now, and I want my wife back. You and Danny and me, the way it was always meant to be."_

" _Stop! Stop torturing me!" She screamed, covering her ears with her hands. She couldn't take it anymore. It hurt too much to hope, to believe. She had to accept that she was just so torn about letting Jason go and marrying Patrick that she was imagining Jason here. Her eyes swept closed, willing away her vision at the same time silently praying he would still be there when she opened her eyes._

 _Suddenly, big hands, surprisingly gentle and devastatingly familiar cupped her face, lifting it. Her eyes fluttered open, and her captivated by the warm, baby blue eyes staring back her._

" _I'm real, Sam. I'm right here and I'm never leaving you again." He vowed sincerely, before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Sam gasped and returned his kiss, lost in the passionate embrace._

" _Sam?" She pulled back away from Jason and stared past his broad shoulders to where Patrick stood, pale with shock and hurt._

 _Sam looked at him and then Jason, stumbling out of Jason's arms._

" _Patrick." She said in surprise. Jason turned around and Patrick realized who he was for the first time._

" _Jason? He asked, stunned. Sam's eyes widened and she glanced at Jason over her shoulder before looking at Patrick again._

" _You-you see him. He's real?" She stuttered out softly._

" _Sam, I'm real." Jason repeated again, willing to tell her as many times as she needed to hear it._

" _Oh God!" Sam cried out, suddenly tearing out of the room, pushing past a stunned Patrick._

" _Sam!" Jason shouted, starting forward._

" _Sammy!" Patrick shouted at the same time. They stared at each other contentiously._

" _Let me go after, Patrick." Jason said quietly, determined._

" _She's my fiancee! We're getting married today." Patrick answered angrily._

" _She's my_ wife. _We're already married." He snapped back, stopping Patrick in his tracks. Patrick stood there angrily, jaw clenching as Jason started to rush past him, only to stop. He sighed and looked at Patrick._

" _Robin came back with me. She was on her way to your house when we left each other." Patrick's jaw dropped and he started to sputter, but Jason didn't waste anymore time before running after Sam._

… _.._

Jason knelt in front of Sam and reached out to brush her wet hair away from her face. She looked up at him with startled eyes. She leaned unconsciously into his touch.

"Sam, it's really me. I'm here and I'm never leaving you again. Baby, please, believe me. I'm here, Sam. I'm here." He held her shoulders gently and pulled her to her feet. Sam stared at him, blinking away the raindrops that clung to her eyelashes.

She lifted a trembling hand, slowly reaching up to touch Jason's face. When her hand made contact with his skin she sucked in a deep breath.

"Jason? Oh God, is it really you?" She cried out softly, throwing herself into his arms. His arms came around her, trapping her against him as he buried his face in her neck, relief filling him as she finally seemed to believe him.

"It's me, baby. It's me." He whispered, holding her, his hands running up and down her back. She was shivering as they stood there in the rain. He pulled back, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"Come on, let's get out of this rain." He said quietly, watching her carefully. Sam surprised him by shaking her head back and forth.

"No!" She burst out before taking a deep breath and visibly calming herself. "No. I just-I don't want to go. I-I-I'm scared that if we move from here, I'll look over and you'll be gone. I can't lose you again, Jason. I can't go through that again. Please." She pleaded with her eyes for him to understand. He studied her eyes and nodded.

"We don't have to go anywhere. We'll stay here as long as you want." He promised, wrapping his arms around her again and rocking in place with her. They swayed in place just holding each other, until without realizing it, they were dancing to the gentle rhythm of the rain. Sam lay with her head on Jason's chest, listening to the sound of his heart, it's familiar rhythm, soothing her in a way nothing ever had. Jason played with her hair, breathing in her scent, thanking God that he was able to hold her in his arms again. Time passed unnoticed as, together, they found the first moment of true comfort and happiness either had had in years, in each other's arms.

…..

Chapter 2

Sam realized she was being ridiculous. She couldn't stay on the docks with Jason forever. And it had been a while and he was still here. _He's really here,_ she thought to herself with wonder. She straightened out of Jason's arms with a shock, realizing where they were standing.

"Oh, Jason! I'm so sorry! I never should have suggested we stay here of all places." She apologized, horrified at her thoughtlessness. Jason looked around, studying the pier.

"It's okay. It's not my favorite place in the world, but as long as we're together I don't care where I am. Although, I'd love to see my son."

Sam's expression turned to one of self-recrimination and horror.

"Oh my god, Danny! I just ran out of that church." She said, angry at herself. She looked down at herself, and noticing her wedding dress she closed her eyes.

"The church. I was supposed to marry Patrick today. I have to go. I have to make sure Danny's okay and then I need to find Patrick and- explain, somehow." She said, throwing her hands up helplessly.

"Sam, wait." Jason knew he had to tell her about Robin. Sam looked up at in expectantly.

"When I got to Port Charles, I wasn't alone. Robin was with me. She went looking for Patrick and I'm pretty sure he's gone to find her. I, uh, I told him she was back." He said quickly, bracing himself for her anger. Sam just nodded, though she looked curious.

"Okay. Robin, wow. Well, then it looks like Patrick and I have even more to talk about than I thought. I'd better go now, then." She said steadily, though her mind was racing. Her heart, well, her heart was too numb to process much else.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to come with you. I mean, not to talk to Patrick but-you said before Danny is my son. Did you mean that?" Jason said tentatively, holding his breath while he waited for her answer. Sam's eyes shot to his and she grabbed his hands.

"Oh my God. Yes! Jason, yes. Danny is your son. Heather Webber changed the results to screw with me for not delivering that stupid letter. You're Danny's father, biologically." Sam informed him with a gentle smile. Jason's eyes shone with tears and he nodded, unable to speak at first. Clearing his throat, he pursed his lips and looked away until his emotions were in check.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Sam nodded. "Steven Webber is the one who told me. He showed me the real results. You're Danny's father."

Jason crushed Sam into his arms and held her close, reveling in the news.

"Oh God, Sam. After the hell Franco put us through, we made it. And we have a beautiful son to prove it. Please, take me to him." Jason said fervently. Sam stiffened at the thought of telling him about Franco being back in town. _Can't worry about that now,_ she thought quickly.

"Okay, let's go." She said, starting to walk but freezing in place. She looked back at Jason, unable to shake the fear that she'd walk ahead of him and turn to find him gone. Without hesitation, Jason stepped forward, reached down and grabbed her hand.

"I'm here to stay, Sam. I'm not going anywhere. Let's go see our son."

They walked hand in hand down the docks and through town until they reached the church. Sam hesitated and looked down at their clasped hands. Jason felt a clench in his heart as he realized she probably didn't want Patrick to see them holding hands. He started to pull away but her gaze shot to him, wide with panic.

"Please, don't." She said quickly, tightening her grip. The knot that had formed in his chest loosened as he nodded and followed her up the steps and through the double doors. They walked into the church to find it full of Jason's closest friends and loved ones. Carly was sitting in a pew with Danny asleep in her arms. Sonny, Michael, and Morgan sat beside her, talking amongst themselves. Alexis, Julian, Kristina, Molly, and Lucas were on the other side of the church, talking to each other. And Monica, Tracy, Dillon, and Ned were standing in the front of the church. There was no sign of Patrick or Emma.

At the sound of the doors closing behind them, everyone twisted around and stared in disbelief, except Carly. She smiled widely. "I told you." She said smugly. Monica stumbled forward.

"Jason?" She whispered, stunned. Sam let Jason's hand go and he started forward towards his mother. He had only taken a step when he spun back around and grabbed Sam, capturing her mouth in a tender kiss. She was dazed when he pulled back.

"So you know I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right back." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded, watching him go to Monica.

Monica swayed where she stood. "Oh, Jason. It's really you!" He nodded softly, smiling at his mother. Monica threw herself in his arms and began sobbing. He held her close, hugging her tightly.

Tracy walked over, arms crossed over her chest, her expression a mask of indifference.

"Jason. The prodigal son returns, finally. I'm glad you're alive. For Monica. I only wish Daddy had lived to see you return." She said brusquely to hide the relief she felt.

Jason pulled away from Monica, stunned.

"Edward- Grandfather died?" He said numbly. Tracy's mouth dropped as she realized what she'd said. Monica sighed and shot her a killing look before focusing on Jason.

"I'm sorry, Jason. Yes, Edward passed away at home, in his own bed, surrounded by his family, including little Danny." Monica explained gently. Jason nodded and blinked rapidly. He knew that a lot had happened since he'd been missing, but he had never expected to come home and learn of anyone's passing.

Dillon and Ned walked over slowly.

"Welcome back, Jason." Ned said warmly, shaking Jason's hand firmly. Dillon pulled Jason into a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay, Jason." Jason smiled and clapped his back.

"Thanks, Ned, Dillon. It's good to be back."

"Jason?" Jason turned to see Sonny standing just behind Dillon. Sonny's eyes were shining with emotion as he stared at the man he'd always thought of as a brother.

"Hey, Sonny." He said with a smile. Sonny laughed and came forward. The two grabbed each other in a bear hug, holding tight.

"Aw, man. I can't tell you how good it is to see your face again, brother. I missed you, man. Things ain't the same without you here." Sonny said sentimentally. They pulled apart, nodding at each other.

"It's good to see you, Sonny. I missed you too. I missed all of you and I just wanted to get home to everyone." Jason said emotionally.

"Jason, I'm so happy you're back." Michael said in a choked voice, hurrying to the uncle who was more like another father to him. Jason's eyes filled with tears as he stared at Michael. He pulled him into a hug, rocking back and forth with him. Morgan, Molly, and Kristina all hurried forward and joined in. Jason laughed as they all hugged him, exclaiming how happy they were that he was alive and back in their lives.

Alexis smiled and walked over. "Hi, Jason. I'm happy to see you, alive and well. You were greatly missed by a lot of people, especially my daughter over there." She said warmly before opening her arms and hugging him briefly.

"Thanks, Alexis. Thank you for taking care of her while I was gone."

Alexis gestured over to Julian, who brooded in the corner.

"That's my husband, and Sam's biological father, Julian Jerome." She said quickly. Jason looked over there in surprise and then did a double take.

"Wait, did you say Jerome? As is the Jerome organization?" He said incredulously, looking over at Sonny. Sonny threw his hands up and made a face that seemed to say, "I know, right?".

Alexis hurried to explain.

"Yes, but not anymore. Julian is out of the business. He left it for me and our family. He's not a threat to Sonny, so-." Her voice was panicked until Jason put a hand on her arm.

"Breathe, Alexis. I'm not going to do anything to Sam's father."

She let out a breath and nodded, hurrying back over to Julian. Jason looked up to see Sam crouched in front of Carly. Then she was standing up, and holding the hand of the most perfect little boy Jason had ever seen. She led him over to Jason and stopped. She smiled at Jason and then looked down at her son.

"Danny, this is your daddy." She said softly, pointing at Jason. Danny blinked and stared up at him. Jason stared down at his son, taking in his blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and perfect, gorgeous face. He swallowed the huge lump of emotion in his throat with some difficulty, his vision blurring with tears. He knelt down and met Danny's eyes.

He glanced over at Sam, and saw the tears spill down her cheeks as she watched her son meet his father for the first time since that night four years ago.

His eyes were drawn back to his son.

"Hi-." He had to stop and clear his throat. "Hi, Danny. It's nice to meet you."

Jason said softly. Danny stared at him for a moment before giving him a little smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Daddy." He said, making everyone around them smile widely. Jason's heart stuttered at the simple acceptance in Danny's words. He almost lost it right then. He cleared his throat again.

"Hey buddy, would it be okay if I hugged you?" He said, holding his breath.

Danny beamed at him and nodded, before hurling his small body into his father's waiting arms. Jason's arms wrapped around him tightly, as he lay his head against Danny's soft hair, his entire body relaxing with relief. Jason ran his hand down Danny's hair reverently, as he held his son in his arms for the first time since his disappearance. He was shaken, more than he cared to admit. But he had not expected the tidal wave of love that had crashed over him upon seeing his son. Danny's easy acceptance of him moved him beyond words.

Sam stood a few feet away, her hands folded and held up to her mouth, tears flowing. She had dreamed of this moment, but had never thought it could be possible. It was more beautiful than she'd dreamed and she was terrified that she would turn around at any moment, and when she looked back, Jason would be gone.

Jason looked up then and met her eyes and she was caught by the emotion swimming in his eyes. Danny started wiggling in his arms, and Jason reluctantly let him go. Danny ran over to Michael and pulled on his hands. Michael bent down and scooped him up, pressing a kiss to Danny's cheek. Michael had made a point to be a part of Danny's life when Jason disappeared. Jason smiled seeing the close relationship Michael and Danny obviously shared.

"Jason, where have you been?" Monica said suddenly. Jason turned to look at everyone and nodded his head.

"I'll explain everything, but I don't want Danny to hear this." He said.

"Absolutely. He doesn't need to be here for this. Mom?" Sam agreed, looking over at Alexis questioningly. Alexis smiled.

"It's fine, honey. Your father and I will take Danny home with us, and you can fill us in when you pick him up."

Julian walked over and took Danny from Michael. They started down the aisle when Danny started waving like crazy, shouting, "Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! Bye guys!"

Jason couldn't take his eyes off him until he was out of sight. He immediately wanted to bring him back, but he knew everyone was waiting for an explanation. He turned to Sam first, and smiled softly.

"He's perfect."

Sam grinned.

"I know, right?"

They smiled at each other for a moment before Jason moved to the front of the church. He grabbed Sam's hand on the way and pulled her along with him, needing to feel her skin against his.

Sam could admit to herself that the minute Jason's hand was in hers again, she breathed easier.

"I know you all have a lot of questions, but this is my first night home with my wife and son, and I just want to be with them tonight, so I'll keep this brief." He waited until everyone nodded.

"Helena Cassadine has been holding me prisoner since I was shot." He said quickly, listening to the outraged gasps and angry exclamations before continuing. "I'm sure you all know I was shot from behind on the docks and the shooter kicked me into the harbor. From what I can figure, I was pulled from the water near death and taken to a facility called Crichton Clark, where I was cryogenically frozen." Sam gasped and Jason looked down at her.

"Crichton Clark?" She asked slowly. Jason nodded. Her face crumbled. "I was there. I went there looking for information to help Si...a friend. I was so close to you and I didn't know." She said brokenly.

Jason squeezed her hand. "Baby, no one knew I was alive. I was kept frozen until Victor Cassadine forced Robin to leave her family and come try to revive not only me, but Helena and Stavros Cassadine."

"That's when Lulu was kidnapped by that sick bastard and Dante had to go save her. You were there the whole time?" Sonny added incredulously.

Jason nodded.

"Yeah. The night the clinic exploded, Robin and I escaped. We made it back to Port Charles but I was grabbed by Helena's men outside your compound, Sonny. Robin was grabbed outside her house. We were taken back to Cassadine Island, where they had Robin working on another medical miracle or something. I don't know. They kept us separate."

"What did they want with you?" Carly asked curiously. Jason's eyes shuttered and he seemed to shut down, but not before Sam saw the haunted look in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I finally got a chance to escape and I took it. I found Robin and got her out of there and we made our way back to Port Charles."

Sam forced herself not to ask more questions. She knew he hid it well, but even after all this time apart, she could still read him. Whatever had happened to him on that godforsaken island was haunting him.

It seemed that everyone had a million questions, but Jason fielded them expertly. Finally, Sam stepped forward, her long skirts crinkling, and held her hands up.

She whistled to get their attention, and Jason bit back a grin.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but this is his first night back. And we have a lot of things to deal with. Let's give him some space." Everyone stopped talking and agreed. Sam and Jason said their goodbyes and made their way out of the church.

"Thanks." Jason said quietly. Sam looked up at him and nodded. "You're welcome." She hesitated to say what she needed to say next.

"Jason, I need to find Patrick."

Jason inhaled quickly, wincing slightly at the pain in his heart.

"Sam, you were about to marry him before I came back into your life. But I love you just as much now as I did the day I disappeared. The memory of our last night together with Danny, your face and how you felt in my arms is all that got me through. But I understand if you can't be with me again. If you don't love me anymore." He said in a voice thick with emotion. He held his breath, bracing himself for the words that would shatter his heart.

Instead he was surprised when Sam's body slammed into his, her arms coming around his neck, one hand bringing his head down to hers. She kissed him deeply, their tongues tangling. His arms banded around her as he returned her kiss with equal passion. He buried his hand in her hair angled her head up to deepen the kiss.

Finally, gasping for air, they broke apart. Jason leaned back down for more but Sam stumbled away, holding a hand up to keep him at bay.

"Wait. I just...I didn't mean for that to happen. This is wrong. I have to find Patrick." She said quickly, ashamed of her actions.

Jason ignored the jab in the heart he felt and nodded.

"Because you're in love with him now and you two need to talk about what happens for you next." He assumed woodenly.

Sam looked up at him, startled. She stepped forward and cupped his face,

"No! Jason, no. Because he needs to know that even though I love him and will always cherish our time together and the family we built, you've come back to me. And no matter what, my place is with you. Jason, you're the love of my life. The moment you came back into my life, there was never any other choice for me. It's you. It's always been you." Sam said sincerely. Jason stared at her, his heart soaring as he saw the love he had for her reflected back at him.

"But Patrick and I have been together for over a year, and were planning a life together. I do love him. I owe him better than to kiss you before ending things with him." She added.

Jason respected her decision, and even admired the loyalty and respect she had for Patrick. He wasn't ashamed to admit to himself that it made him a little crazy with jealousy to think about her with Patrick. But he understood that she had a right to be happy, especially since she'd believed he was dead.

Jason nodded to let her know he understood. She held her hand out to him. Smiling, he slipped it into hers, and followed her to her car. They made their way to Patrick's house, only letting go of each other's hands long enough to put on seatbelts. Jason was content to lean his head back and just stare at his wife. Even in a wedding gown that was looking a bit worse for wear, having been dragged across the floor in the rain, and with her makeup smeared from crying, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She took his breath away.

Sam glanced over at Jason and caught him staring at her. She grinned and shoved him.

"Stop staring at me, weirdo." She said teasingly. Jason laughed and shook his head, his eyes running over her face and body.

"I can't. Sam, you have no idea how many times I pictured you while I was gone. It was the only thing that got me through it. I knew I had to keep fighting so I could get back to you. So, I'd picture every detail about your face, your body, the way you laugh, the way you smell. I'd picture your beautiful chocolate brown eyes, your smooth, silky skin, with the smallest sprinkling of freckles on your nose and cheeks. I'd remember your full, plump, delicious mouth and how it tasted and felt against mine. I'd think about your full, gorgeous breasts, and smooth, flat stomach. I'd think about your long, sexy legs, and your tiny, perfect hands and feet. Sam, I imagined the curve of your waist, the arch of your back. I remembered everything, Sam. And it got me through that hell. And looking at you now, I realize you're more gorgeous than I even remembered"

Moved and beyond flattered, Sam glanced over at Jason, tears in her eyes. She couldn't speak, so when Jason fell silent and just continued to watch her, she decided to stay silent for now, and keep going.

Finally, they arrived at the house that Sam and Patrick shared. They walked to the front door and Sam used her key to let herself in. She froze in the doorway, and Jason had to brace his hands on her waist to keep from plowing into her. He glanced around her and cursed beneath his breath.

There were Patrick and Robin, wrapped in each other's arms on the floor, their clothes strewn around the living room.

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam stared in shock at Patrick and Robin, moving over each other in the dark. She stumbled back into Jason with a sharp indrawn breath.

At the noise, Patrick stiffened and lifted his head. Spotting Sam, his face went slack with shock. Shock was immediately replaced with regret and horror.

"Sam! Oh God!" He cried out, looking down at a horrified Robin. Sam shook her head and spun around, running out of the house. She stopped on the lawn and looked around helplessly. She had come to end the relationship, but not without regret and sorrow. She'd never expected Patrick to so easily discard the promises they'd made to each other because Robin had returned.

Sam jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Jason looking at her with concern.

"Sam, are you okay?" He asked, furious with Patrick for hurting Sam. Before Sam could answer, Patrick ran out of the house towards them. His pants were on but his shirt was unbuttoned and he was barefoot.

"Sam, I'm so sorry!" He started only to stop when Jason pulled back his arm and punched Patrick with enough force to send him crashing to the ground.

"Jason, stop!" Robin screamed, running outside and dropping by Patrick's side. Jason glared down at her, just as furious with her.

Sam watched them with an almost dispassionate expression. Patrick pushed up to his elbow, and dabbing the blood at the corner of his lip, glanced up at Robin and shook his head.

"It's okay, Robin. I deserved it." She helped him to his feet and he turned to face her.

"Robin, I'm sorry but I need a minute with Sam. I owe her an explanation."

Robin's face went stubborn.

"You don't owe her anything. I'm your wife!" She exclaimed defensively. Patrick sighed and shook his head.

"Robin, come on. You know we divorced. And I was going to marry Sam today. We made promises to each other. She deserves more than this." Patrick said in a low voice, pleading with Robin to understand. Robin sighed loudly and looked at Jason.

"Come on, Jason. Let's give them a minute." She suggested. Jason ignored her and leaned down to catch Sam's eyes.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked. Sam glanced up at him and sighed.

"No. But it's okay. I came to tell Patrick something and I still need to. This doesn't change anything. It just proves I made the right choice." She smiled slightly up at him and Jason nodded, relieved. He walked away with Robin, shrugging off her hand when she placed it on his arm.

Patrick came closer and stared down at Sam's face, her beauty taking his breath away as always. He closed his eyes briefly, filled with regret. He'd handled everything wrong and he'd hurt her, something he'd never wanted to do.

"Sam, I don't know what to say. There's no excuse for betraying you the way I did. The only thing I can say is I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry."

Sam stared up at him, hurt and betrayal shimmering in her eyes.

"Patrick, how could you? We were supposed to be married today." She said quietly. Patrick shook his head in despair.

"Sammy, I don't know what to say. After you and Jason left the church, I stood in the room and I was just wrecked. I knew there was a very real possibility that I was going to lose you and I didn't know how to handle it. Jason had told me Robin was back with him, but I didn't know the details surrounding that, so I couldn't even begin to process that. And I knew I couldn't face Robin until I spoke to you. So I went looking for you." He paused and rubbed his hands with his face, before looking up at her, anger and hurt on his face. His tone turned accusing. "And I found you. You were kissing Jason. I could hardly hear you through the rain, but I heard you tell him that he was always the one you were meant to be with. You were choosing him, despite everything we'd built together."

Sam stared at him in surprise, regret washing through her too. He obviously hadn't stayed long enough to hear everything she'd said about respecting what she and Patrick had built and waiting until she spoke to him. But she could see how he could justify reuniting with Robin before speaking to her. It was so sad and so tragic.

"Patrick, if you had stayed just a minute longer or come a minute earlier, you would have heard me tell Jason that I couldn't be with him until I'd spoken to you. Because I loved you and you deserved better than that." She said quietly, staring up at him. Patrick could see the honesty in her face and a fresh wave of regret and self-recrimination washed over him.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I was angry and I was hurt, Sam. So I came home, and Robin was here. And she told me that Victor Cassadine forced her to leave me and Emma, and Helena Cassadine forced her to stay away after Victor died. Everything I thought about her leaving me was wrong. And all the reasons I'd had for shoving aside my love for her were suddenly gone. And it all came rushing back. Sam, I love you so much. What we shared was real and beautiful. I loved the family and the life we built together. But…" He trailed off, becoming choked up. Tears shimmered in his eyes as he looked at the woman he'd planned to marry.

Sam stared up at him through her own tears. "But you and I both know, we both belong to someone else. I love you too, Patrick. And our life together. But my heart belongs to Jason. It always has and it always will. I'm so sorry, but I can't marry you. This has to end. And I can see by the way you and Robin looked at each other that you feel the same way. And by the way, you know, you two were together when I came in." She added ruefully.

Patrick chuckled uncomfortably, shaking his head. "I really am sorry about that, Sam. That was unforgivable." He said earnestly. Sam reached out and squeezed his hand.

"No, it's not. Patrick, I understand. We were both reunited with our soulmates today. There's no right way to handle this. I want you to be happy, Patrick." Sam said, deciding it wasn't worth it to hold on to the pain and anger. She just wanted to move past this and look to her future with Jason.

Patrick smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

"You are an amazing, beautiful, incredible woman. I was blessed to share my life with you and Danny for a time. Thank you so much. Be happy."

They hugged tightly for a moment, letting the memories of their love wash over them. Sam watched as Patrick wiped away a tear and walked away. She blinked back her own tears and waited for Jason to come out.

Jason waited inside with Robin. Robin had been trying unsuccessfully to engage him in conversation.

"Damn it, Jason! I left my family to save your ungrateful life! The least you can do is talk to me." Robin said petulantly. She knew she'd screwed up, but she didn't regret reuniting with Patrick. It was all she'd dreamed about for years. She was sorry Sam got hurt, but if she had to fight dirty to get her husband back, then that's what she would do.

Jason looked down at her and sighed.

"I am grateful for everything you did for me. It's because of you that I have another chance to find happiness with my wife and son. I just wish you and Patrick hadn't handled things this way. Sam's been through so much. Patrick's betrayal hurt her, and that pisses me off."

Robin looked away guiltily. "I know and I'm sorry. But just like you, all I've wanted is to be reunited with my family. Can you blame me for grabbing onto happiness?"

Jason didn't have time to answer because Patrick walked inside, looking wrecked. He'd obviously been crying. He sighed heavily and gestured at the door.

"Your wife is waiting outside, Jason. I want her to be happy. You better not hurt her."

Jason glared at Patrick as he walked past.

"You never deserved her. Don't worry about Sam. I'll take care of my wife."

He didn't wait for a response. He walked out and headed straight to Sam. He cupped her face and tilted it up to his.

"Are you okay?"

Sam smiled up at him.

"How could I not be? I got my husband back today. I've dreamed of this moment every day from the moment you disappeared into that water. I got my miracle today and I don't want to waste a moment of it. Come home with me."

Jason let her words wash over him, taking his first easy breath in years. He pressed his lips to hers briefly. Taking her hand, they walked to the car and drove to the penthouse.

Once inside, Jason took a moment to look around. Everything looked the same, he thought in surprise.

"My mom and sister lived here for a little bit until my dad bought them a house. But I couldn't part with this place even after I moved out. It just held too many happy memories." Sam said, feeling nervous.

Jason glanced over at her.

"I'm glad. I loved living here with you."

Sam smiled and fidgeted with her hands.

"Ok, well give me a minute. I'm going to get out of this dress and then I'll be right back down." Jason nodded and watched as she climbed the steps to what used to be their bedroom. It took everything in him not to follow her up there and make her his again.

After a few minutes, Jason became anxious and actually took a few steps towards the stairs, staring before forcing himself to turn away.

"Jason? Can you come up here for a minute?"

Jason's head snapped up as Sam's voice traveled down to him. Without hesitation, he climbed the stairs, taking them 3 at a time. He slowed down as he walked down the hall, staring at the shadows moving against the wall curiously. A song played low, the sounds of a piano filling the air.

He stepped up to the doorway and stilled. Sam stood in front of the bed, wearing a deep blue negligee with black lace trim. Her full, lush breasts threatened to spill from the low cut lingerie that clung to her curves and ended at the top of her silky thighs.

 _I've waited a hundred years_

 _But I'd wait a million more for you_

 _Nothing prepared me for_

 _What the privilege of being yours would do_

There were candles lit all over the room, the candlelight making Sam look almost ethereal in her beauty. Jason's breath caught as he drank in the sight of his wife. He'd held her image in his head for years, desperate to get to back to her and now she was in front of him and he was frozen.

 _If I had only felt the warmth within your touch_

 _If I had only seen how you smile when you blush_

 _Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough_

Sam fidgeted nervously, feeling unsure of her plan now. She'd expected Jason to rush into the room and pull her into his arms but he was just standing there staring at her. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe she was rushing into this and they should just spend time catching up on each other's lives first. But she'd missed her husband desperately and all she wanted was to be in his arms again.

 _Well I would have known_

 _What I was living for all along_

 _What I've been living for_

Jason's eyes drifted over Sam's body, his body hardening with desire. When Sam fidgeted, he realized she was just as nervous as he was and it let him do what he'd wanted to do from the moment he saw her in that church.

Jason stepped into the room slowly, staring at Sam. Sam's breath caught at the look of heat in his eyes. Never breaking eye contact, Jason pulled his shirt off his head and dropped it to the ground as he walked closer, still moving at a glacial pace. Sam stared at his wide chest and shoulders, thick with muscles. She recalled all the times he'd swept her into his arms and used that gentle strength to drive her wild. She felt heat pool deep in her belly, and shifted to ease the throbbing of her already drenched pussy.

 _Your love is my turning page_

 _Where only the sweetest words remain_

 _Every kiss is a cursive line_

 _Every touch is a redefining phrase_

Jason stopped a few feet away from her and unbuttoned his jeans and sliding them down his hips and legs slowly, until he stood in front of Sam naked. She sucked in a deep breath at his huge, thick member, already standing erect. Her eyes met his again and gasped. There was fire burning in his eyes that left her skin feeling deliciously scorched wherever they traveled over her.

Jason took another step closer and lifted a hand to trail across Sam's collarbone slowly. Sam bit her lip and held her breath, as Jason trailed a finger down to the edge of her neckline, dragging his fingertips across the tops of her breasts.

He lifted his other hand and gently cupped her breast through her negligee, slowly rubbing the pad of his thumb over her already hardened nipple.

 _I surrender who I've been for who you are_

 _For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart_

 _If I had only felt how it feels to be yours_

 _Well I would have known_

 _What I've been living for all along_

 _What I've been living for_

"Jason, please." Sam whimpered, arching into his hand. Jason lifted slumberous eyes to hers and licked his lips slowly before shaking his head.

"I've fantasized about you for years, Sam. I've come in my own hands, wishing it was your hands, your mouth, your pussy gripping my dick instead. Now you're finally here where I can touch you and I'm going to take my time."

Sam shuddered as his words set her blood aflame.

"Touch me, Jason. Please. I've missed the pleasure only you can bring me. I've missed your touch so much." She whispered. Jason's eyes lit with victory and suddenly his hand gripped the top of her negligee in the middle. With barely any effort, he ripped the lingerie off her and Sam stood there, completely bare in the candlelight.

Jason shuddered and took another step closer until the tip of her breasts brushed against his stomach. Closing his eyes briefly at the feel of her skin against his, Jason had to take a deep breath to calm the fire raging through his body.

 _Though we're tethered to the story we must tell_

 _When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well_

 _With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas_

 _Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees_

Placing his hands on Sam's tiny waist, he lifted her effortlessly and laid her back on the bed, crawling over her. Sam ran her hands up his chest before tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. She pulled his head down to hers and lifted up to meet him. Her lips skated against his, the briefest touch. She pulled back a hairsbreadth, before sinking into the kiss with a moan. Jason growled and plundered her mouth hungrily, momentarily losing the control he'd held with an iron grip. They kissed in a long, wet, intimate kiss as his tongue moved against hers. He shifted angles, pulling her lower lip into his mouth and nibbling softly. Sam met his passion with equal fervor, moving against him restlessly. Jason broke the kiss and shook his head.

"God, you drive me crazy, Sam." He groaned, lifting himself up. He stared down at her full breasts hungrily and slid down her body until his mouth was even with her hardened nipples. He looked up at her through heavy lids and using his tongue, he lapped at her nipples in long, languid motions. Circling her rosy pink nipples, he flicked them with his tongue, moving his tongue in slow, lingering drags and then flicking it back and forth over her turgid nipples with rapid fire movements. Sam moaned loudly, arching wildly against him, her head thrashing back and forth as she gripped his head between her hands, holding him to her. Finally, Jason pulled her nipple into his mouth, suckling her deeply. He switched his attention to her other nipple while his hand glided slowly down her flat stomach to her down covered mound. Moving his fingers through her folds, he slipped a finger inside her tight passage, finding her ready for him. He groaned and she whimpered, moving against his hand frantically. Jason fingered her slowly, using her inner juices to dampen the tiny bud hidden in her folds. Sam's breath was coming in fast, her chest heaving as Jason brought indescribable pleasure to her. She writhed beneath him and he circled her clit with his thumb.

Jason slid lower, dragging his nose down her mound and burying his face in her pussy. He closed his mouth over her and dragged his tongue up her slit. Sam screamed and jerked, but he held her in place with his hands. She tasted sweet and tart, like strawberries. Jason couldn't get enough of her taste, and lost himself as he feasted on her. He licked her in small, tantalizing motions, probing her with his tongue, savoring her passion. He groaned against her, the vibrations sending bolts of desire through her, leaving her shaken. He tongued her opening, pushing into her, withdrawing, pushing into her, withdrawing. Sam rode his face wantonly, pressing closer to the exquisite bliss he gave her. Her body arched as her thighs flexed as she fought the orgasm that threatened. Determined to feel her come against his mouth, Jason ate her out voraciously. He took the tiny bud between his lips, and delicately sucked while at the same time slipping a finger deep inside her. He suckled her rhythmically, while curling his finger into a hook and hitting that spot deep inside her that sent shocks of pleasure through her.

Sam didn't think she could withstand the pleasure anymore, and tried to ease away from his mouth, but Jason was relentless.

"Come for me, baby." He moaned against her. Sam shuddered endlessly, climbing towards that pinnacle of release.

"Yes, yes, yes. Right there, ooh yeah, baby. Don't stop, don't stop." She chanted. Jason's tongue began flicking against her clit rapidly, then laving it slowly, before pulling it back between his lips and suckling again. Sam felt her inner muscles clamp down, sending convulsions through her body in a long rush of need as her orgasm slammed through her, making her scream as she reached completion. Trembling, her body wracked with spasms as he drew her orgasm out, Sam moaned over and over again until she was replete. She slumped back, her limbs going lax as Jason crawled up her body, licking his lips.

"You taste so fucking good, baby." He said wickedly. Sam smiled up at him and slid her hands up his chest. With a sudden push, Jason landed on his back, with Sam hovering over him. He looked up at her with a slow, sexy smile. Sam bit her lip and rubbed her body against him, making him moan softly. She slid down his body sinuously, dragging the tips of her breasts down his body, making Jason arch against her. With one palm, she cupped his balls. With the other she lightly caressed his length. An expression of ferocious bliss transformed Jason's face. Leaning down, letting her hair tickle his thighs, Sam hovered over the head of his cock, and blew gently. Shivers rippled up Jason's spine and he thrusted up, urging Sam to take him into her mouth.

Sam grinned and leaned closer, kissing the thrusting head of his erection. Jason groaned, a deep anguished noise that made Sam clench her thighs together against the rush of arousal it caused. She opened her mouth and lowered her head, taking him deep into her mouth. She pulled him in deeper, until the tip hit the back of her throat. Jason's hand found it's way into Sam's hair, and his closed it in a fist. He thrusted up into her mouth, and Sam took him all eagerly, sucking and twirling her tongue around the head. Her head bobbed up and down, and Jason thought he would die of the pleasure. He groaned loudly, using his fist in her hair to guide her head up and down on his heavy cock.

He felt his scrotum tighten up and knew he was about to explode. Having reached boiling point, he reached down and pulled Sam off him, dragging her up his body. He rolled over so he was on top and without hesitation, slid inside her drenched pussy, pushing through her tight walls and burying himself to the hilt inside her. He pulled out slowly, until only the tip of him remained inside her. Sam protested, clutching his shoulders and lifting her hips to meet his. Jason slid back inside her, slowly, so slowly. Deliciously slow. She moaned in time to his deepening thrusts, raising her hips to meet him and raking her nails down his back as she lost herself to the pleasure of having her husband deep inside her again. He reached places no one ever had, bringing her a pleasure greater than anything she'd ever felt.

"Jason, oh, Jason." She gasped, and with a pulsating rush she shattered, crying out his name again and again. Jason's fragile hold on control snapped and he surged forward, his hips driving into her harder, faster, deeper, his pace becoming more frantic as he sought his own release.

As Sam came, her inner walls clamped around his thick member, pulling and pulsing so tight around him, he couldn't hold back his own release any longer. With an almost animalistic growl, his orgasm slammed into him, sending pulses of unbelievable ecstasy coursing through him. He emptied himself inside her in hot spurts as he shuddered against her, burying his face in her neck. He collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her. Breathing heavily, he lifted his head and stared into Sam's dazed eyes.

"God, I've missed this. It was better than I remembered." He said, full of male satisfaction. Sam was still too shaken from the power of her own orgasms to care. She just nodded and smiled sleepily at him.

"It was incredible. I've missed this too."

Jason leaned down and gave her a hot, wet, open-mouthed kiss, both gentle and urgent. He pulled back, and to Sam's surprise, there was a shimmer of tears in his eyes.

"Sam, I love you. I fell in love with you twelve years ago and through every problem, every separation, I never stopped. Holding you in my arms right now, I'm more in love with you than I've ever been. I want a life with you and Danny, forever. I just need to know if you want the same thing." Jason waited, his heart racing as he waited for Sam to say the words that would either save him or destroy him.

Sam stared up at him, emotion causing her to tremble uncontrollably. She took a shaky breath.

"When you disappeared 4 years ago, I didn't think I could survive the grief. No matter what anyone said to me, I couldn't accept your death because I felt your presence. And as the years passed, I tried to move on. But nothing and no one could compare to the love and passion we shared. I thought I'd found the love of my life, my soulmate, and lost him forever. But every night when I went to sleep, I dreamed of you coming back to me. Jason, now that you're here, I'm never letting you go again. Don't you know? I will love you forever. All I've ever wanted is a life with you and Danny."

With a broken sigh, Jason buried his face in Sam's neck and held on tightly, relief leaving him weak. Sam clung to him, curling her fingers into his hair and pressing herself as close to him as possible. They lay like that, entwined so closely they were practically one person.

Sam's last thought was heartfelt and simple as she drifted off to sleep. "Thank you, God."

Jason held Sam, and listened to her even breathing, knowing she was asleep. His wife was asleep in his arms tonight. It wasn't just a dream. A shudder wracked his body as Jason struggled to hold back the wave of emotion that hit him at the realization that he was finally home with Sam. Tears slid out the corner of his eyes.

Closing them, Jason whispered, "Thank you, God."

Chapter 4

Jason lay in bed, drawing lazy circles on Sam's naked back as she slept on his chest. He wanted to hold on to this moment, and just breathe it in. He was finally home, his wife was in his arms again, and he would be here to raise his son.

A smile spread across Jason's face as he thought about Danny. He couldn't wait to be a father to him. The smile faded as he thought about how close he'd come to losing that opportunity. If he hadn't come to his senses where Danny was concerned, he'd have never been in the position to find him and reunite with Sam all those years ago. It broke his heart that they'd only had one night together as a family before he'd been taken, but he was more grateful than he could say that they'd found their way back to each other that night.

It meant that coming back now, Sam knew how he'd felt about her and Danny before he went missing. It meant that she didn't have to question whether is love for his son was only because he now knew Danny was his biologically. All the time he'd been gone, he'd ached for Sam and Danny, without ever knowing Danny was truly his. Knowing he was brought him tremendous happiness, but the love remained the same.

He glanced down as the rising sun peeking through the curtains shone down on Sam's bare back, highlighting the golden smoothness of her silky skin. He slowly eased her off her off him, rolling with her until he was leaning over her. Sam's eyes were still closed, but her lips curved into a sleepy smile.

Jason moved between her legs and slid inside her, until his pelvis was grinding against hers. Sam moaned and arched against him, her eyes flying open in surprise. They immediately glazed over with desire as Jason moved slowly, deeper inside her. Jason leaned down and captured her mouth in a drugging kiss, moving his mouth over hers, his tongue plunging into her in sync with his hips' movements.

Sam's hands ran down Jason's wide shoulders and muscular back, raking her nails down his back. She whimpered and writhed against him, her hips rising to meet his powerful thrusts. All these years without Jason, the time she'd spent with Silas and then Patrick, and nothing had ever compared to the pleasure Jason could bring her. The kind of mind-numbing, steal your breath, send tingles all over your body, shatter your world kind of pleasure that left you boneless and weak when it was over. That had always been the way it was between them and that hadn't changed.

"I missed you. I missed you so much." Sam cried out, tears springing to her eyes. Jason's thumb moved gently across her cheek as he wiped away the tear the slipped out of the corner of her eye. His own eyes shimmered with emotion as they locked on hers.

"I missed you too, Sam. I'm so sorry I left you that night, but I'm never leaving you again. I'm here to stay. I told you that night. I'm going to love you forever."

"I love you too, Jason. Now and always. Forever." Sam cried out as Jason's pace increased. His movements were frantic now as they climbed that peak together. They came at the same time, Sam screaming out his name, Jason roaring hers as pleasures crested over them in thick, powerful waves, leaving them shuddering, breathless, and weak.

…

Jason and Sam sat facing each other, naked in bed, eating out of Chinese food containers. They spent the afternoon catching up. It didn't escape Sam's attention that whenever she brought up what Jason had been through while he was gone, he would make a vague comment before he would guide the conversation back to her. She let it go for the moment, because she knew that eventually, he would confide in her.

They covered the awkward topic of Sam's relationships with Silas and Patrick. Jason reassured her that he didn't view her relationships as being unfaithful since she had no way of knowing he was still alive. It hurt him to think of her with other men, drove him crazy to picture her in bed with them. But he couldn't blame her for that. There were only two people to blame for taking him away from his family and they were Helena Cassadine and Cesar Faison. And he planned to find them both and make them pay for what they'd done to him. But that would have to wait.

They continued talking well into early evening. Finally, Sam took a deep breath. There were two huge issues she had to tell Jason about, but had put off for as long as she could. Not because she didn't want Jason to know, but because she knew the pain and torment it would cause him.

She shifted until she was facing him, and reached out to hold his hands.

"Jason, there are a couple of things I have to tell you. I need you to promise me that when I tell you, you'll stay calm and won't do anything rash."

Jason watched her suspiciously.

"That sounds ominous. What's going on, Sam?"

Sam shook her head.

"Promise me first." She insisted. Jason heard the nerves in her voice and hurried to soothe her.

"I promise. Now tell me."

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "The first thing is that Franco's alive and living here, in Port Charles."

Jason stared at her, eyes wide in disbelief. Sam watched with dread as his face transformed into a deadly, hard mask of fury, his blue eyes going wintery cold.

"I'm going to kill that sonuvabitch." He said so calmly that Sam stared at him, frozen with fear. Not for herself, but for Jason. Without another word, he bolted to his feet, yanking on his t-shirt and jeans. He sat on the bed and pulled on his boots. Sam broke free from her shock and threw herself at him, clutching him to her.

"You promised, Jason! You promised me!" She cried out, holding on to him tightly.

Jason sighed and looked over his shoulder at his tiny wife, wrapped around him like a weed.

"Sam, you know I can't let him live."

"I'm not asking you to. But I'm asking you to wait. Plan it out, take your time. I just got you back. I don't want to lose you because you got dragged away to prison. You said you were here to stay. Prove it. Don't do anything yet." She pled softly.

"Sam, I-I-I don't know if I can." He struggled with his words, choking on rage and remorse.

"Please, don't kill Franco." Sam begged.

"He raped you! He had Michael raped in prison! I have to kill that piece of shit!" Jason shouted suddenly, making Sam flinch. He immediately regretted his outburst and turned to pull her into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have brought it up." He whispered, tormented by guilt for bringing up such a painful memory.

Sam pulled back and shook her head.

"Franco didn't rape me, Jason."

Jason stared at her in surprise

"What are you talking about?" He asked slowly.

Sam watched him carefully as she explained everything that had happened since Franco's return; the videotape proving he hadn't raped Sam, the tape showing he hadn't wanted Michael to be raped, and then the tumor that caused him to think he was Jason for a little bit, before having it surgically removed. He listened in disappointment as she described Diane defending Franco, using the tumor as proof of his being a changed man. But the worst was hearing that Carly, of all people, his best friend Carly had fallen in love with Franco and had a relationship with him, almost marrying him. He'd stood and started pacing, trying to walk off the fury and betrayal building inside him. He finally snapped and slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a gaping hole.

He stood facing the wall, breathing heavily with his head down as he tried to deal with the maelstrom of emotions. Sam watched him sympathetically, before standing and walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, laying her head on his back. He let out a deep breath and turned in her arms, pulling her closer to him, resting his head on top of hers.

"I'm sorry, babe. I know it's a lot to deal with." Sam said softly.

"Don't apologize. I'm glad you told me everything. But it doesn't change anything. I'm going to kill Franco." Jason said simply.

"Good." Sam replied to Jason's surprise.

"Wait, I thought you didn't want me to kill him?" Jason asked in confusion.

Sam looked up and Jason was taken aback by the hard look in her eyes.

"I want Franco dead. I don't care that he didn't actually rape me. He let me believe for more than a year that he had. He made my pregnancy with Danny hell because we were tortured with the fact that he was the father. I want him dead. I just want you to be smart about it."

Jason nodded slowly.

"Alright. I'll wait." He whispered, in awe of the strength and courage of his wife. He hesitated.

"But you got one thing wrong."

Sam's brow furrowed. "What?"

"Franco didn't make your pregnancy hell. I did." His voice was quiet, tortured with the painful memories of how he treated her during the long, lonely months of her pregnancy. Sam flinched with remembered hurt.

"Jason…" She trailed off uncomfortably. She didn't like to think about those times. It brought back all the pain, hurt, loneliness, and fear back. And the anger.

Jason reached out and rubbed the pads of his thumb across her soft cheeks.

"Let me say this, Sam. Please." Jason asked softly. Sam stared at him resigned, and nodded.

"When I believed you were raped, I lost it. I tried to hide how I was feeling, but it became impossible. I had all this rage and guilt bubbling just below the surface. It became so hard to function that I had to shut down before I exploded." Jason looked away for a moment. Sam's breath caught when he looked back at her and his eyes were wet with tears.

"Sam, you were hurt because Franco wanted to hurt me. It was just like Manny Ruiz all over again and I couldn't breathe through the guilt. It was suffocating me. Then when I finally figured out how to function through the guilt, we found out you were pregnant. Not long after that, we were tricked into believing Franco was the father. And all of a sudden, all those emotions I'd been trying to shove down bubbled back up and intensified. I was angrier and guiltier than ever. And every time I looked at you, I was reminded that I failed you again. I didn't save you. I didn't protect you. And now you were going to be faced with a reminder of that pain, and I would be faced with the reminder of my failure and responsibility in what was done to you."

Jason shook his head and threw his hands up in a hopeless gesture before staring down at the floor.

"Sam, I didn't know what to do. I was terrified that I would look at the baby and see my own failure to keep you safe reflected back at me. So I pushed you away. I rejected my own son and I will never forgive myself for that. What I need to know is, can you forgive me?" Jason looked up at her, wrecked, this eyes brimming with tears.

Sam stared at him, at a loss for words. She turned and walked a few feet away. Jason watched her helplessly, desolation taking hold. She couldn't forgive him.

"You hurt me more than anyone ever has when you told me you couldn't love my baby as your own. The way you were did with Michael, and later with my little girl and then Hope. I couldn't understand why you wouldn't even try. And as much as I loved you, a part of me hated you for it. But I let that anger go even before you brought my son back to me. Jason, you loved our son enough to find him when I thought he was lost. You saved him from Heather, you fought for our family. I can't forgive you because I forgave you four years ago. All that's left to do now is forgive yourself. Be a good father to Danny like I know you will. That's all I need."

Jason stared down at her, his vision blurry. Tears slipped unnoticed down his cheeks as her words lifted the burden of guilt and self-hate he'd carried these past four years for how he had treated her during her pregnancy. Love for her suddenly overwhelmed him and he dropped his forehead against hers. Taking a shuddering breath, he circled her waist with his hands.

"I love you." He had to stop for a second and clear his throat. He was struggling to speak around the lump in his throat. "I love you so fucking much, Sam. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, and I never will. I'm going to be the best husband and father that I can." He vowed in a rough voice.

Sam smiled and looked up at him. She cupped his cheeks, using the pads of her thumbs to wipe away stray tears.

"I love you too, baby." She pushed up onto her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his. Before long, he was gripping the back of her thighs, boosting her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to the bed. They fell on it together, wrapped around each other.

…

Jason handed the glass of water to Sam, before pulling on a pair of drawstring pants. He climbed back into bed, and pulled Sam into his arms. Once again, Jason lay in bed, drawing lazy circles on Sam's back. He knew he didn't deserve another chance with Sam after the way he'd treated her during her pregnancy, but he wasn't a fool. He would take the chance she was willing to give him and prove to her that he deserved to be a part of both her and Danny's lives. He was going to make damn sure they spent the rest of their lives together, happy and safe.

He was going over their conversation when he remembered something Sam had said.

"Sam, you said before that you had a couple of things you wanted to tell me. What was the other thing?"

Sam lifted her head and stared at him, caught off guard. She didn't want to spoil the moment by talking about it. She avoided his eyes and laid her head back down.

"We have the rest of our lives to get caught up. Let's just enjoy this moment, right now."

Jason would have listened if Sam wasn't stiff as a board. It was obviously something big, or Sam would have just said something already. He gently lifted Sam up, sitting up straight. She pulled the sheet up to cover her bare breasts and stared down at her hands. Jason reached out and lifted her chin with his forefinger.

"Baby, you can tell me." He said softly. Sam nodded shakily, before lifting a pale face up to him.

"It's, um, it's about Danny. About nine months after you disappeared, Danny was diagnosed with Leukemia." She said it quickly, her voice trembling. Even now, years later, it broke her heart to talk about it.

Stricken, Jason stared at her. He shook his head lightly.

"He...had Leukemia?" He said slowly, disbelief coloring his tone. Sam nodded, blinking back the tears that had filled her eyes.

"Yes. He-he-he had a rash and a friend saw it and knew what it was. They did a biopsy and confirmed that Danny had cancer. We started treatment right away and he was so brave. Even though it made him sick, he was so brave, so strong. Our boy, he's a fighter, Jason." Sam said with a teary laugh. But Jason could hear the pain, the remembered fear and torment in her voice.

Shaken, Jason pulled her back into his arms. "Tell me." He whispered.

Sam nodded jerkily, tears spilling down her cheeks at the movement.

"He got worse. Jason, I thought I was going to lose our little boy. I remember falling down to my knees in his hospital room, praying to you, begging you to help him through it. He needed a bone marrow transplant but there were no matches. No one was a match. I was desperate. And then my father showed up out of nowhere. And he was a perfect match. He donated immediately, and Danny had his transplant. And he got better. Jason, our little boy beat the odds because he's our little boy. Just like his daddy, he never stops fighting. He's been in remission for almost three years now."

Jason was more shaken than he knew how to express, knowing how close he'd come to losing another son. If he had lost Danny without ever having the chance to know him? He didn't know how to process the fear that was taking hold of him.

"Jason?" Sam asked worriedly. Jason was pale, his eyes glassy, his body shaking.

Jason looked at her and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. All he could think about was the pain he'd felt when he'd lost Jake and feeling it all over again. He could have lost Danny. His beautiful little boy. His mind ran in circles, waves of grief and fear swelling and crashing over him.

Sam's worried increased as she stared at him. He was definitely not handling this well. Her big, strong, husband was falling apart at the thought of losing their son. People used to claim that Jason didn't feel but Sam had always known the truth. Jason felt too much.

"Baby? Jason, Danny's okay. He's okay, baby." She said soothingly, cupping his cheeks. When he just sat there, shaking, Sam knew what she had to do. She jumped up and threw on t-shirt and sweats, and slipping her feet into her slippers, she bolted out of the room.

Jason registered her leaving, but it was somewhere in the back of his mind. He kept thinking the same thoughts. Just like with Jake, Jason barely had any memories of Danny to hold on to. The same few images kept flashing through his head. Danny in Heather Webber's arms, holding him for the first time, placing him into Sam's arms for the first time, watching him sleep, bringing him home that night, Danny's tiny, chubby little fingers reaching up for Sam's wedding band, waving to him for the last time before leaving the penthouse, and finally, seeing him for the first time last night. His dirty blonde hair and curious, bright blue eyes, with the same wide smile that his mother has. Hugging him, holding onto him for the first time in years. And that might not have been possible if the cancer had taken Danny's life. He could have died. Once again, fear and grief poured through Jason.

He didn't know how long he sat there, frozen in place by his own thoughts. Somewhere far off, he heard Sam's voice. Little by little, her words started to register.

"Danny, look! There's Daddy. I think Daddy could use a hug from his big boy right about now."

Jason's head lifted, blinking slowly as if coming out of a trance. Sam carried a sleepy Danny in her arms. She walked over and crawled into the bed beside Jason, whose eyes had locked onto their little boy.

"See, Jason. Our little boy is here and he's healthy and strong, and he made it. He's okay, baby. Isn't that right, Danny? Why don't you give Daddy a big, strong hug to show him what a big strong boy you are?" Sam said sweetly, smiling at Danny.

Danny brightened and threw himself into Jason's arms. Jason's arms came up automatically, and wrapped around Danny. As Danny squeezed Jason, a shudder ran through Jason. His little boy was ok. _He's here in my arms, alive and breathing. I didn't lose him. I didn't lose my baby boy,_ Jason thought to himself. He held him tightly, breathing in the scent of the shampoo in Danny's silky hair, rocking his from side to side.

Sam watched as Jason clung to Danny, who fell asleep cozy in his father's arms. She didn't know how long Jason sat there, clutching his little boy, but her heart felt light and full as she watched her boys. Jason looked up then, and the sudden desperation in his eyes had Sam moving quickly. She hurriedly shifted Danny until he was lying on his side on the bed, and then she moved to Jason. She crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around him just as he broke.

Jason folded up on Sam, curling his big body around her small one as he lost it. Big, wracking sobs shook his body as he held onto his wife. The pain he'd endured the last four years, the agony of being away from his wife and child, the ache in his heart that his wife had fallen in love with someone else, knowing that he hadn't been there when Sam and their little boy had needed him most, and most of all, the incredible relief he felt now at having another chance with his family. It all came pouring out in this moment.

Sam held Jason, tears streaming unchecked down her cheeks as her husband finally let out the maelstrom of emotions she'd known he was holding back. She'd never seen Jason break down like this before, but she was grateful he trusted her enough to be this vulnerable in front of her. Even so, it broke her heart to see him so wrecked.

Finally, Jason's tears slowed, and he regained his composure. He breathed in and out deeply, before slowly pulling away and looking at her. Seeing the tracks of tears on her face, he used the pads of his thumbs to wipe them away. He leaned down and kissed her softly, taking his time until it deepened naturally. He touched his tongue lightly to hers, moving his mouth over hers. He pulled back before it could get too heated, sliding a rueful glance at where Danny slept. Sam nodded shakily, clinging to his shoulders. Jason tucked a finger under her chin and lifted it until she met his eyes.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

Sam shook her head.

"For what?" Her mind was still a bit unfocused from that kiss.

"For knowing me so well that you knew the only thing that could calm me was to see Danny. For knowing me so well that you knew I was about to lose it, and for letting me lose it all over you. For being there exactly how I needed you to be there. For being so fucking perfect for me in every possible way. For loving me even half as much as I love you."

Sam smiled softly, poking a finger into his rock hard abs.

"Duh. Of course I knew what you needed. I know _you,_ silly. And don't forget; we're partners. I love you just as much as you love me."

Jason grinned down at her. He laid down and yanked her down on top of him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pinning her to him as he kissed the top of her head. His other arm wrapped around Danny, his hand resting against Danny's chest. He let the feel of his son's heartbeat soothe him into a peaceful slumber.

Sam lifted her head and stared down at her sleeping husband. She leaned over and pulled the blanket over Danny, before settling back beside Jason, her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, happier than she'd ever been. She slipped into the most peaceful slumber she'd ever had, completely content.

….

Sam woke up from a blissful sleep, blinking against the light that was suddenly shining on her face. She groaned and yanked the covers over her head but they were pulled off quickly.

"No, Mommy! Wake up! Daddy made us breakfast!" Danny hollered with a huge grin on his face. Sam peered up at him blearily, her lips forming an automatic smile. She glanced to the side to see a beaming Jason carrying in a tray piled high with food. She sat up just in time to catch Danny as he threw his arms around her and pressed a smacking kiss against her cheek.

"Morning, Mommy." He said, squeezing her tightly. She held him close to her, breathing in his scent. Mornings had always been her favorite time of the day, because it was her special bonding time with her son. Just the two of them, eating, talking, and playing before starting their day. Now with Jason here, it was that much more precious.

Jason watched his wife and son, his heart skipping a beat as he witnessed the beautiful bond they shared. It filled his heart with so much happiness and love and an ache to be a part of it. Danny glanced up at him and waved him over.

"Come on, Daddy. Let's eat!" Danny said excitedly. And just like that, Jason was a part of it all. His son's unwavering and easy acceptance of him as his father left him overwhelmed with love and gratitude. He already adored his little boy and knew he would be devoted to him for the rest of his life.

Jason walked over and set the tray down in front of Sam and Danny, before sitting across from them. Danny pushed up and crawled over, plopping himself in Jason's lap. Tears stung Jason's eyes as he wrapped his arms around his son and looked at Sam over Danny's head. She smiled up at him before leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss on his lips.

She sat back and reached out for a banana. She peeled the skin off and handed half to Danny, and the other half to Jason. She watched them eat their banana, in the exact same way. She'd always thought Danny was so much like Jason but seeing them together just confirmed what she'd already known. With a satisfied grin, she reached out and grabbed a slice of bacon, taking a big bite. She threw her head back and moaned.

"God, Jason. I forgot how good you cook." She finished the bacon and reached out for another, handing it to Danny. She scooped some eggs onto a fork and fed it to Jason, who had his hands full with their son. Soon, Danny was shoveling eggs into his mouth, leaving Jason's hands full. He and Sam fed each other, while Danny ate. When Danny noticed them, he insisted on joining in, shoving an entire pancake into Jason's mouth. Jason's cheeks were bulging with food, but it was obvious he was struggling not to laugh. Sam burst out laughing only to choke it back when Danny shoved a giant spoonful of eggs into her mouth. Jason almost spit his food out when he saw her and had to cover his mouth to keep it in.

Danny watched them struggle to chew the big mouthfuls of food he'd given them and fell backwards in peels of laughter. Jason jumped forward and started tickling Danny, who kicked and screamed in laughter. Sam joined in, and soon all three of them were taking turns tickling and wrestling each other. Food got everywhere, but no one cared. The laughter and love filling the room was all that mattered to any of them.

It was the best morning Jason had ever had, and he knew it would be the first of many.

Chapter 5

Sam walked down the docks, enjoying the cool breeze ruffling her long, brown locks. Her yellow maxi dress fluttered around her as she strolled, watching Jason and Danny laughing together ahead of her.

It had been three months since Jason had returned to them, and still, moments like this between her guys left her breathless with happiness and a paralyzing fear that it was just a dream. But Jason spent everyday reminding her that it wasn't a dream, and every night fulfilling her every fantasy.

And it didn't hurt that nearly a month after Jason had returned, Franco had been killed in a boating accident. Jason and Sam had been on a very public date and so Jason had never even been questioned. Sam hadn't brought it up either because she didn't need to. She'd seen the look of satisfaction in Jason's eyes and no hint of surprise when the news was announced.

She knew he was back to working with Sonny, but had chosen to stay out of the illegal side of the business. It surprised her how relieved she was to hear that. Things were almost perfect between them.

"Mommy, look!" Sam was startled out of her reverie by Danny's happy shout. She smiled and looked over at her perfect little boy. He was laughing delightedly, sitting high up on his daddy's shoulders.

"Be careful!" Sam called out with a laugh. Jason winked at her and then pretended to drop Danny. Danny screeched in excitement, his chubby hands fisting in Jason's hair. Jason straightened, before doing it again, much to Danny's delight.

Sam's eyes stung with tears as she watched the two loves of her life enjoy themselves. It was everything she had ever dreamed and more and she would never stop thanking God for bringing Jason home. If there was anything that was putting a damper on his return though, it was his refusal to talk about what happened while Helena held him captive. But Sam was so grateful to have him back that she didn't want to mar their happiness by pushing him to talk before he was ready.

Jason and Danny waited at the pier for Sam so they could watch the boats, but Sam couldn't seem to pick up her pace. She was surprisingly exhausted, and felt a bit out of sorts. Actually, she'd been feeling like this for a few weeks. Maybe her period was due...no, wait. It was past due. Her eyes widened with surprise as she started doing rapid calculations in her head. Suddenly, black dots appeared in front of her eyes and then everything went dark.

"Sam!"

…

Jason held his little boy in his arms, full to bursting with a love he'd never felt before. He was this perfect mixture of himself and Sam; how could Jason help but adore him? He glanced up at Sam with a smile, but it fell away when he saw Sam sway. He quickly set Danny down on a nearby bench with a stern warning not to move. He turned just in time to see Sam's eyes roll back in her head and sink to the floor.

Jason bolted forward and dropping to his knees, he pulled Sam into his arms. He brushed her hair away from her pale face, his eyes running over her in a panic.

Danny ran up to him and stood at his back, crying quietly. Jason looked up and smiled weakly for his son's benefit.

"It's okay, buddy. I think Mommy just got a little dizzy." He said reassuringly, hopeful it was true. He cupped Sam's cheek, brushing the hair away from her face as she stirred in his arms.

"Sam? Wake up, baby." He said worriedly. Relief filled him as Sam's eyes finally opened and focused on him.

"Jason? What happened?" She said in confusion. Jason helped her sit up and rubbed her back.

"You fainted." Jason answered, the worry clear in his tone. Sam's eyes widened.

"I fainted? I was so dizzy and then everything just went black. I wasn't feeling great this morning so I skipped breakfast. That must be it." Sam said quickly, her mind racing. She didn't want to share her suspicions until she knew for sure. Her hand drifted down to cover her stomach briefly.

"Well, then let's get some food into you. But first, we have an upset little boy very worried about his Mommy." Jason said, motioning to Danny to come forward. Danny moved quickly, climbing into Sam's lap, his big blue eyes damp with tears.

"Mommy's sick?" Danny said worriedly. Sam wrapped her arms around her little boy and held him tightly, heartbroken at the worry in her baby's voice.

"No, baby. Mommy's fine. I just forgot to eat and it made me a little dizzy. That's why it's so important to eat every meal, right, Daddy?"

Jason nodded, reaching out and tickling Danny, making him laugh.

"That's right. That way you stay big and strong like Daddy, and not weak and puny like Mommy." Jason joked, a teasing glint in his eyes. Sam gasped in mock outrage and smacked his arm.

"Jerk." She laughed. Jason stood with Danny, and helped Sam to her feet, keeping his hand on her back until he was sure she was steady on her feet.

"Come on, let's get some food in you."

Sam looked at Jason, recognize the worry bubbling under the surface. She glanced down at Danny and then nodded. She'd be able to ease his worry quickly.

"Okay, let's go."

…

"Stop!"

Sam bolted upright in bed at Jason's shout. She was surprised to realize he was asleep, tossing and turning. She laid her hand on his back gently, saying his name softly.

At the sound of her voice, Jason instantly stilled. Seconds later, his eyes opened and locked into hers.

"Sam? I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Sam nodded. "You were shouting. I think you were having a nightmare. About Helena."

Jason's face went blank and Sam suddenly couldn't take it anymore. Tears sprang to her eyes and she looked away. Alarmed, Jason sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Why won't you talk to me about this? Why are you shutting me out?" Sam cried. She wasn't even sure why she was so emotional about this. She'd been upset, but not cry her heart out upset, which is how she felt now. What was up with her? She wondered to herself.

Jason stared at Sam and hesitated.

"There's no point in talking about it. I wasn't trying to shut you out, Sam. I was trying to protect you. Knowing what happened to me there won't do anything but hurt you."

Sam shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks as she stared at Jason with her deep brown eyes.

"You were gone for almost 4 years, Jason. I need to know what happened. Please."

Jason paused and closed his eyes.

"I was tortured. Every single day, Helena would come in, and watch as her guards beat me nearly to death. Then she would have her team of doctors work on me, to see how quickly I could be healed or revived if the guards went too far. If I fought back she'd threaten you and Danny. I was just another experiment for her, hers to control. Until I finally broke free, killed the men who'd tortured me, grabbed Robin and escaped." His voice was wooden as he gave her a brief and succinct summary of his time away.

Sam stared at him in horror, tears slipping down her face. She threw herself in his arms and held him tight, both offering and taking comfort from him.

Jason held onto Sam, and let out a shuddering breath. He would never stop being grateful to have her in his arms. Sam had always told him he made her feel safe. He was shocked to find the same was true for him. Being home with her, he finally felt safe again.

Sam pulled away and cupped Jason's face.

"You're home and you're safe now, baby. I will never let that bitch hurt you again. I'll kill her first." Sam vowed with enough vehemence to surprise Jason.

Jason leaned down and captured Sam's mouth with his own, kissing her passionately. As their kiss heated up, Jason pulled Sam on his lap so that she was straddling him.

Feeling her already damp heat brush against him had his cock hardening. Sam felt his penis twitch against her and grinned wickedly, moving her hips back and forth on his lap, drawing a groan from Jason.

She lifted her hips slightly and hovered over him, his tip just meeting the entrance of her heat.

She began to inch down slowly, her tight walls gripping his cock. Jason bit his lip and let his eyes flutter closed as he gripped Sam's waist, desperately trying to maintain control keep from slamming her down on his cock like he wanted to.

Sam moaned as she lowered herself until he was buried deep inside of her and her clit was grinding down on the base of his penis. She gripped his shoulders and started moving slowly, rocking her hips back and forth, riding him at an achingly slow pace. Jason groaned when she lifted herself up until he was almost completely withdrawn and then shouted with pleasure when she slammed down on his cock, giving him exactly what he wanted.

She began bouncing on his cock, while he gripped the large, perfect globes of her breasts, fondling them and tongueing her turgid nipples.

Sensations were streaming through her, sending her into a cloud of bliss, an orgasm rushing towards her.

Sam found herself suddenly flipped onto her back as Jason began thrusting inside her in long, quick strokes. She screamed as her orgasm crashed through her, leaving her trembling and weak as Jason kept plunging into her, drawing out her orgasm until she was sliding into another one. Jason's thrusts became long and powerful as he chased his own release. He looked down at Sam and holding her gaze, he linked both hands as he lunged forward one final time, groaning out his release as it slammed through him and sent her on a third wave of ecstasy.

Sweaty, satisfied, and exhausted, Jason simply rolled to his side and brought Sam with him. They immediately dropped into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

...

"Let's go to Hawaii."

Sam stared at Jason incredulously.

"You're kidding, right?"

Jason shook his head, determined.

"No, I'm not. Sam, Hawaii used to be your favorite place in the world. And because of you, it became mine. I want that back. I don't want Franco to be able to take that from us. He's out of our lives for good now. So let's take that place back from him."

Sam stared at Jason, considering. Suddenly resolute, she nodded quickly.

"You're right, Jason. Franco's probably burning in hell now. He's can't take anything else from us ever again."

Jason smiled at his fierce little wife with pride. He lunged forward and swept her up into his arms, spinning her in a circle while she laughed in surprised delight.

…

"Pretty water, Daddy!" Danny called out from the edge of the water. Jason and Sam stood on either side of him, holding his hand as they stared at the ocean on the beach in Hawaii.

Sam glanced back with a smile at the beautiful cottage Jason had bought them. They'd decided that although they would return to Hawaii, they would go to one of the other islands and start making new memories. They'd been there three days and Sam already knew it was the best decision they could have made.

Sam was suddenly being hoisted onto Jason's shoulder while Danny was propped on the other. Jason shouted as he charged forward into the water, with Sam and Danny kicking and screaming with laughter.

Sam found herself sputtering in the water after Jason sent her sailing into the waves. She swam to the surface and grinned as Jason gently coasted Danny over the waves.

She swam quietly over to Jason, diving below just before he spotted her. It wasn't until he felt her hand grip his length that he realized she was there. He jumped and Sam surfaced a few feet away, with a wicked grin. She pulled Danny from his arms and led him back to shore to play in the sand while Jason stood there for a few minutes trying to let the cold water work its magic against his now rock hard penis.

He couldn't believe he'd forgotten how quickly Sam could turn the tables on him. But he'd get her back tonight, Jason thought with a small smile.

…

Sam peeked out of the bedroom door to where Jason and Danny were preparing dinner. With a quick but silent prayer, Sam grabbed the brown paper bag hidden at the back of the closet. She ran into the bathroom and pulled the box out. She did her business quickly, and set the box aside while she waited. She started pacing impatiently back and forth, staring down at the counter every three seconds. Finally, three minutes passed and she lunged to the counter and picked up the stick.

A slow grin spread across her face before tears sprang to her eyes. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back towards the sky, whispering her thanks. She looked down again and read the results one more time.

Positive.

Sam let out a tiny squeal of joy.

"Sam! Are you okay?" Jason called out, his voice coming closer.

Sam rolled her eyes and cursed herself.

"Yeah, be out in a second!"

"Why'd you scream?"

Sam bit back a grin as she scrambled to come up with an excuse.

"Oh, there was, um, there was a...spider!"

"Want me to come kill it?"

Sam sighed and glared at the door as she hurriedly wrapped the used pregnancy test in tissue and shoved it back in the box.

"Thanks babe, but I took care of it."

There was a pause.

"You killed a spider? You?" He replied skeptically.

Okay, that hadn't been believable. He knew she hated spiders.

"Uh...when I say I took care of it, I mean that I got so scared that I screamed and jumped onto the counter and my shoe fell off my foot and landed on it." She rolled her eyes again at the ridiculous lie.

Jason chuckled.

"Of course it did. Alright, well, leave it there if you want me to clean it up for you." Jason offered before heading back to the kitchen.

Sam quickly cleaned up the bathroom, removing all evidence of the test. She washed her hands and then took a second to lean against the door and smile.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered happily, before joining her husband and son in the kitchen for dinner.

…

Sam woke up suddenly, her pulse racing as she automatically reached out for Jason but finding only the cooling sheets. Something was wrong.

She jumped up and pulled on her nightgown, moving silently. She didn't know why, but something was telling her Jason needed her.

Sam moved quickly, grabbing the gun from the lockbox Jason had purchased the night they'd arrived. She'd thought he was being paranoid but she knew now that he'd been right.

Thinking of Danny, Sam quickly attached the silencer Jason had also bought, before tiptoeing out of the room. She moved quickly and silently down the hall and checked on Danny. A wave of relief slipped over her as she saw him sleeping peacefully in his bed.

She closed the door and kept moving through the small cottage. The living room was empty but the door was open and she could hear voices filtering through the air.

"Did you really think I would let you get away that easily, Mr. Morgan?"

Sam's blood ran cold as Helena Cassadine's voice filled the air. She moved closer as Jason answered.

"I didn't think you'd be crazy enough to come after me again." Jason spat back. Sam peeked through the curtains, her back against the wall. Anger and resentment filled her as she saw Helena standing in front of Jason, who was being held by two burly guards. Two more stood behind her.

Sam finally let her gaze drop to Jason and her breath caught in concern and fury. Bruises were already forming and blood was seeping from his mouth. It gave Sam great satisfaction to see the guards hadn't fared much better. Her husband was definitely not the "go down without a fight" type.

"If you take me, I'll just escape again." Jason vowed, anger and despair flowing through him. He couldn't believe he'd found his way back to his wife and son only to be taken from them again.

"Oh, I'm sure you would. But you've already ruined my plans by freeing the insipid Dr. Scorpio, and I'm not quite that forgiving. You won't escape again, Mr. Morgan, because you won't live to see the morning. When I'm done with you, I'll take care of your guttersnipe wife and I'll just take that beautiful little boy with me." Helena grinned evilly.

Sam's sight went red at that threat. She thought about Danny and the little life forming inside her and she just reacted instinctively.

"Like hell you will, you bitch!" Sam shouted as she stepped outside, raised the gun, and shot without a single moment's hesitation.

Helena was dead before she hit the ground, the bullet hole in the center of her forehead still smoking. Jason used the guards' shock to break free. Moving swiftly, he disarmed and then killed the guards that had been holding him. He lunged towards a stunned Sam and dragged her behind cover. He took the gun from her hands and ran after the two guards running from the scene. He dispatched them quickly and efficiently, the actions coming back to him naturally. He hid their bodies, grateful for the cover of night.

Finished, Jason ran back to the spot where he'd left Sam but stopped short when he saw her standing over Helena's body. He gripped her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Sam, look at me. You did what you had to do. You heard her, she would have killed all of us. And I'll take care of everything. No one will ever know what happened here tonight. It's going to be okay, baby." Jason rushed to reassure her, seeing that she was in shock over her actions.

His eyes widened when Sam lifted her eyes to his and he saw the satisfaction in her eyes.

"I know it will be, because that evil bitch can never hurt us again." Sam said fiercely. She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek. "She can never hurt _you_ again."

Jason stared down at Sam before shaking his head in awe. Damn, he loved her. He cupped her face before kissing her lingeringly. He leaned back and brushed the hair from her face.

"You're right, Mighty Mouse. No one's ever going to hurt us again. You, me, and Danny are going to have an amazing life together." Jason vowed, smiling down at his tiny warrior queen.

Sam grinned up at him, and decided to hell with waiting for the perfect time, which this definitely was not. She took his hands from her face and brought them down to cup her still flat stomach.

"Don't forget our newest addition." Sam whispered. Jason stared at her in confusion for a second before shock and delight made his eyes open wide.

"You mean...you're..we're having...you're pregnant?" Jason stuttered, an overwhelming rush of joy filling him.

Sam laughed and nodded, tears springing to her eyes.

"I took the test right before dinner. And I've been feeling weird for a couple weeks but I wasn't sure. Now I am. We're having another baby."

"I knew you didn't kill a spider!" Jason blurted out, making Sam laugh.

Tears filled his eyes as he stared down at Sam before lowering to his knees and pressing his lips against her stomach.

"We're having a baby." He whispered happily, staggered by the happiness sweeping through him.

He gently pulled Sam down to him and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently before smiling against her lips.

"We're having a baby!" He shouted happily, making her laugh again.

He went to kiss her again but Sam ducked back. Jason frowned.

"What's wrong, Sam?"

Sam looked around him pointedly.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Jason's brow furrowed in confusion before he followed her gaze.

"What are you talking… oh shit!" Jason jumped to his feet, unable to believe he had forgotten about the dead bodies littering their yard. He shook his head with a crooked grin as Sam began laughing.

"Go inside and stay with Danny while I take care of this. Then we can pick up where we left off." Jason winked at Sam and watched as she went inside. His heart was light as he went about the unpleasant but necessary act of getting rid of the evidence of the night's events.

Well, he could say this. It was definitely the first time he'd ever gotten rid of bodies with a smile on his face.

….

Sam lay beside Danny, stroking his hair, her mind racing. She'd just killed someone and she didn't feel the slightest bit guilty. She supposed she should feel remorse or horror at the fact that she had taken a life, but she didn't. She wasn't a killer and she knew that. But Helena was and she had threatened her family. Sam couldn't just stand by and let that woman destroy her life again. She refused. The only thing she felt now was an incredible relief. She hadn't realized how terrified she'd been all these months that Helena would come back for Jason. And she had. But she never would again and Sam could finally breathe easily.

The bedroom door opened and she glanced up to see Jason walk in, fresh from the shower.

"Is it done?" She asked.

Jason nodded.

"I took care of it."

"And this won't come back to us? I mean, is this something that we'll have to worry about later? I mean, what if someone finds the bodies? What if they arrest me? Or you? What will happen to Danny?" Sam babbled, suddenly worried.

Jason sat beside her and took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Sam, stop. I made some calls. Some of our people are going to come out and make sure everything is cleaned up and erase any trace of Helena and her people. But I do good work. Trust me, we're good."

Sam let out a shaky breath and nodded, trusting Jason.

"It's finally over. You're safe from that psychotic old hag." Sam whispered, staring up at Jason.

He smiled down at her and nodded. His hand slid down to cover her stomach.

"You're right. We're all safe now, thanks to you. And you, me, Danny, and this little guy here are going to have a long, happy life together." He said, leaning down to kiss his wife.

Sam kissed him back before leaning away. She poked him lightly.

"Hey, it could be a girl."

"A perfect, beautiful little girl with your silky, gorgeous hair and incredible brown eyes." Jason replied with a grin.

Sam laughed and shook her head.

"My hair, your gorgeous baby blues." She countered. Jason nodded and leaned down to kiss her again, replying just before his lips met hers. "Deal."

They kissed quietly for a few minutes before Jason reluctantly pulled away. He shifted so that he was lying on Danny's other side. Sam and Jason clasped hands over Danny's chest, and fell asleep, their perfect little boy nestled cozy between them.

…

Sam lay in the bed nervously, holding Jason's hand. They had returned from Hawaii a few days before and Jason had insisted on making an appointment with Sam's doctor as soon as possible.

Just then, the door swung open and Dr. Kelly Lee walked into the hospital room with a big smile.

"Well, the test confirms, you are definitely pregnant, Sam." Kelly announced with a grin. Sam's eyes filled with tears and Jason leaned his forehead against hers.

"We're definitely having a baby." Jason whispered. Sam let out a teary laugh and cupped his face.

"We are so having a baby." She answered back, grinning from ear to ear.

Kelly watched them with a smile for a moment before sitting on the stool between Sam's legs.

"Well, let's find out how far along you are." She announced, before turning towards the ultrasound machine.

…

Jason swung Sam's hand back and forth between their bodies, guiding a distracted Sam through the people walking along the hospital corridors. Sam was staring dreamily down at the sonogram in her hands.

"This is really happening. We're having a baby." Sam suddenly said wonderingly.

"It's really happening." Jason agreed, amused. Sam looked up with a smile and and her eyes widened when she saw that they were in front of the elevators. Sam's startled gaze shot up.

"When did we get here? I didn't even notice." She said in surprise. Jason pulled her against him affectionately.

"Yeah, I wonder why." He teased, snatching the sonogram from her hands and grinning down at it. Sam laughed and wrapped her arms around Jason's waist, hugging him tightly.

Jason looped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"We're having a baby in 34 weeks, Sam." He said quietly, his eyes suddenly damp.

Sam's own eyes teared up as she nodded.

"Yeah, we are."

"We're having a baby." Jason repeated, now grinning. "We're having a baby!" He suddenly shouted, scooping a laughing Sam up and spinning her in a circle.

Nurses, patients, doctors, and staff stopped and watched the obviously in love couple as the man shouted out the good news. Several nurses and patients broke out in applause when the tall handsome man stopped spinning the petite beauty and pulled her in for a kiss that left _their_ knees weak.

"Wow, I wish someone would kiss me like that." A nurse whispered to the doctor standing beside her. The doctor nodded, and dabbed at the tears sliding down her face.

"His father used to kiss me like that. That's how you kiss the love of your life." Monica replied, watching her son and his wife celebrate their second chance at happiness. The nurse smiled and walked away as Monica stood and watched.

"Oh, Alan. I wish you were here to see how happy our son is. I wish you were here to celebrate our newest grandchild." Monica whispered softly. She jumped as she felt a familiar weight land on her shoulders. When she looked behind her no one was there but a sudden wave of peace fell over her and a smile spread across her face.

"I'm always with you, Monica."

Monica smiled at the voice echoing in her head. Real or imagined, she knew what he had said was true. Alan was always with her, just like Jason would always be with Sam.

Some things were just meant to be. Jason and Sam were one of them. And she was so glad that her son was with his family again, finally here to stay.


End file.
